Leen On Me
by michkapish
Summary: After a traumatic experience, Steve's immediate reaction is to call Gabrielle. She tries hard to stop him slipping into old habits, while trying to control her own feelings at the same time. Friendship at the moment, don't know where it'll end up
1. Calling You

**Hey all. This is my first All Saints fanfic (it's been House until now), and decided on a Gabbi/Steve friendship/romance thing. Don't know where it will lead, rated T for now.  
I was listening to the song 'Heartbreaker' by Pink and thought of this pairing, so decided to write something. please read and review =]**

Chapter One: Calling You

Sitting on the edge of a seat at a hospital other than All Saints was not where Steve pictured himself at three in the morning. His cheeks were damp, and he didn't know if it was sweat or tears. Being raised as the tough farm boy type, he vowed to pretend it was the former. Crying was not something he needed to think about right now. Steve rubbed his temple with the palm of his hand. He barely registered that someone was talking to him.

"Steve Taylor?" A Young man in a white lab coat stood before him, reading off his clipboard.

"Yeah mate, that's me." Steve nodded and tried to appear awake, even if his mind was elsewhere.

"She's just started surgery, it might be a few hours." The doctor squeezed Steve's shoulder, before walking off down the hall.

He felt a lump in his throat as he unconsciously spoke to the empty space in front of him.

"Come on... you can do it. Don't die on me now. Come on... Mum."

Steve was lost in confusion, stress and exhaustion. He didn't know what he was doing when he reached for his mobile in his pocket. He dialled a memorised number, and got an answer before he knew what he was doing.

"Hello?" The female voice was tired, but alert.

"Hey, look I need you to come to the hospital." Steve rubbed his jaw, hoping.

"What has Amy done?" Gabrielle Jaeger sounded very un-amused.

"No, not that hospital. Gabbi, it's my mum." Steve heard a gasp on the other end of the line. "Look, I'm sorry, I just, you knew her pretty well. And I didn't know who else to call."

"No, no, it's fine, where are you?"

"St. George Hospital." Steve sat back ont eh plastic waiting room chairs.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Steve? Are you okay?" Gabrielle rose from her bed and began grabbing some clothes. She panicked slightly as she heard noises in the background of the call. Steve's heart jumped as a hospital bed moved quickly down the hallway, propelled by a few too many nurses.

"Coming through!" A Nurse barked for the hallway to be cleared.

"Look, Gabbi, I have to go. I'll fill you in later." Steve hung up before getting an answer, Gabrielle slammed her phone on the bedside table, and tripped into some clothes.

"What's happening?" Steve followed the bed containing his mother down the hall.

"Sorry sir, we're not sure yet." The doctor with the clipboard stopped Steve from trailing the bed.

"Look, mate, I'm a doctor. There's not much you can hide fom me." Steve shook his head, getting steadily more frustrated.

"Sorry, I will let you know as soon as we know anything." The doctor spun on his heel and paced down the hallway, through the restricted access doors. Leaving Steve to fret in the waiting room, gaining a new respect for worried family members.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Please review, I wanted to see Steve get a bit stressed (or a lot), think it worked? Keep reading, have a few things in store for next chapter.**


	2. Oh No You Don't

**Second chapter. Still only one scene, but I'll get there. The next chapter should be a little longer and hopefully not as dramatic =]**

Chapter Two: Oh No You Don't

As Gabrielle arrived at the hospital, she was unsure of where to look for Steve. Praying she would find him anywhere but the morgue, she paced the hospital anxiously. Arriving in one of the ER waiting rooms her face softened as her eyes met a very shaken man. One she had never seen this visibly upset.

"Steve." She walked slowly towards him, his head shot up and he rose slowly from his chair, trying to regain his composure.

"Gabbi. Thanks for coming, I.. I didn't know--" Steve wondered why in hell he called Gabrielle out in the middle of the night for something that didn't even concern her.

"It's okay. How is she?" Gabrielle laid a hand on Steve's shoulder, focusing him.

"They won't tell me anything! She's still in surgery, but I don't know what's going on."

"Surgery? What happened?" Gabrielle's eyes widened, she didn't know the full story, and the fact that Steve's mother was in surgery gave her a new insight on the severity of the situation.

"I think it was a car crash. I feel so guilty, I should have been there."

"Steve, you had no need to be there. You didn't know she was going to be driving at this time of night!" She was using a very strong tone of voice. She didn't like it, but she knew Steve well enough to know he wouldn't listen otherwise.

"I know. I just wish she had taken someone with--" Steve's sentence was cut short by the doctor walking through the surgery doors and into the waiting room.

"Mr. Taylor, and you must be..."

"Gabrielle Jaeger." She stood to shake the doctors hand.

"I;m afaraind we don;t have any good news for you. Your mother has gone into cardiac arrest during her procedure, she then responded to adrenaline..."

"Okay, why is that bad news?" Steve unconsciously grabbed Gabrielle's hand, who was now sitting next to him.

"She has now descended into a coma. We're trying to reverse it, but there is not much we can do in her condition."

Steve felt the blood drain from his head, Gabrielle saw he had paled and squeezed his hand.

"Hey. Hey Steve? You okay?" She looked him straight in the eye. "Come on, do you want to see her?" Steve nodded. He tried to sit straight and seem like he was not falling apart, and he did a fairly good job, but Gabrielle could see straight through his act.

After a visit to Steve's mother's room, he told her she should go home. Gabrielle's eyes snapped open at this implication, looking rather ballsy.

"No way mister. You aren't staying here by yourself." She looked around the cramped room. "In fact, you're not staying here at all." She grabbed his arm, causing him to stand, sluggishly. "Come on, we're going to my place." Steve really didn't feel like arguing, but he tried.

"Nah Gabbi, I'll be fine here." He sat back down, causing the strong woman to tighten her grip on his arm.

"Okay, well, you called me here at three in the morning, don;t make my trip useless. At least let me help. Come crash on my couhc, I'll drop you back here in the morning and tell Frank what's going on."

Steve was happy with the first part, but had one slight objection.

"Not Frank." His face remained blank.

"Why not Frank." She raised her eyebrows at this.

"He knows about my past... problems. I don't want him to make any false assumptions."

"Fair enough mate, but who then? I can't just say 'Oh he's not coming' and not explain anything!"

"Charlotte." Steve looked up into her eyes. "You can tell Charlotte, but no-one else."

"Fine. Come on, let's go. I have work in the morning... A few hours from now actually."

"So do I."

"_Oh _no you _don't_!" she was stern, you are not working like this. Come on, let's get home."

Steve really did like the sound of that, so he followed Gabrielle out of the hospital, desperately wanting to get some sleep. Trying hard to not think about what the future might hold.

**Please review =]  
Next one should be up soon, but I gotta update my House fic too... So keep checking back.  
Thanks for reading.**


	3. Bottles Of Secrets

**Sorry it's taken so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter. =]**

Chapter Three: Bottles Of Secrets

Gabrielle stirred in her sleep. It had taken her over an hour to fall into a shallow sleep, she couldn't stop worrying about Steve. She fluttered her eyes open. A sound had roused her, one she couldn't quite place. She hadn't heard it in a while, and was not alert enough to recognise it. She heard the creek of a cupboard door and sat upright. That sound she knew. She grabbed a robe from the end of her bed and slipped it over her pyjamas. She walked briskly to the kitchen and didn't even acknowledge the man standing there. She grabbed Steve;s hand and removed it from her cabinet.

"Steve, you can't." She sat him down and took the key from his other hand. She has completely forgotten that she even _had_ a liquor cabinet.

"I'm sorry Gabbi." He sighed back in his chair, as if just realising what he was doing.

"What am I supposed to do with you if you don't behave yourself?" She scolded, but caringly.

"I don't know what came over me, I just... I couldn't sleep and I remembered where the key was and I just... Old habits die hard I guess."

Gabrielle tried to not fall to pieces at his confession. Steve excused himself and went for a shower, leaving Gabrielle to have a staring contest with the dreaded cabinet. She made a decision that didn't seem to affect her at all. She unlocked the cabinet and filled a cardboard box with bottles. She carried the box outside, with not much difficulty, and chucked it into a garbage can. She didn't need them as much as Steve needed to _not_ see them.

He remained in the bathroom for quite a while. Gabrielle deciding she may as well get ready for work and arrive early. Luckily she had a bathroom adjoined to her bedroom, she didn't want to be fighting Steve for one.

Once dressed she knocked on the door o the other bathroom.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm off, mate. I may as well go in early." She leaned close to the door. He had been in there for more than half an hour.

"Right. Just, don;t talk to Frank, please."

"Yeah I know. If it's brought up I'll speak to Charlotte. Okay?"

"Thanks." Gabrielle gave to door a worried look.

"Do you want a ride to the other hospital?"

"Nah, Gab. You go to work. I'll speak to you later." She decided it was best to leave him be.

Frank and Charlotte were engrossed in a conversation when Gabrielle arrived. She hoped neither of them would have too many questions about Steve.

"Ah, Jaeger!" Frank interrupted an unamused Charlotte.

"Yes, Frank, what can I do for you?" She sighed and faked being nice.

"When Taylor get;s here tell him I need to see him." Gabrielle didn't know what to say.

"If I see him." Frank seemed happy with this answer, and left. Gabrielle saw her opportunity as Charlotte was left alone.

"Charlotte?" The 2IC turned to face Gabrielle.

"Yes, Gabrielle."

"Can I have a word with you, in private?" Charlotte was confused, but interested.

"Sure, let's go to my office." Charlotte led the way, all the while Gabrielle wondering what to say, and how to say it.

When the door to Charlotte's office clicked shut, an awkward silence fell.

"What's going on Gabrielle?"

"Steve won't be coming in today." She didn't want to explain if she didn't have to.

"Dare I ask why?"

"His mother has been in an accident. But he wanted to keep it quiet, so can you not tell Frank?"

"That's terrible. His mother, I mean." Charlotte looked genuinely concerned. 'Is he... I mean, is he- alright?" Gabrielle knew what she meant.

"He stayed at my place last night. He's been fine so far."

"Okay then, well, thanks for telling me."Gabrielle took this as a sign of her dismissal. "And Gabrielle? If anything does happen, I'm here."

Gabbi was touched by Charlotte's offer, she wanted to tell Charlotte everything, but knew that this wasn't her problem. It was Steve's, so she shouldn't be blabbing about it.

"Thanks, Charlotte." With that, she returned to the Nurse's Station, trying to ignore the many question emitted from Frank.

**Please review, I really like it when people do! And feel free to leave suggestions, if you want it to take a certain direction, or a different one. I'm open to that. =]**


	4. Life's Motives

**Kind of a short one this time, sorry. Please review =]**

Chapter Four: Life's Motives

Steve sat in the lounge of Gabrielle's neat little house. His mind was restless and longed for something to do. He grabbed the TV remote and flicked through the channels. After finding nothing, he inspected her DVD collection. Some movies he'd never heard of, two seasons of House, yoga DVDs and some music ones. Nothing really interested him. Even though he liked a few of the bands, and he kind of liked House, he couldn't bring himself to be interested.

The numbness he felt was overpowering. Even thinking of his happiest moments-- the first time he met Gabrielle; or the day he gratuated-- coulnd't change his mood. He felt nothing.

Steve was amazed at how quickly he had sunk into this kind of emotional mess. He wished he could show all the hurt that swelled up inside him, but had no release. He'd promised Gabbi that he'd stay away from her booze, but did that mean he couldn't go buy some?

_Dammit Steve, don't think like this. You can't crawl into a freaking bottle everytime something goes wrong. You're better than that. And think about Gabbi, what would she feel if she found you passed out on her floor?_

That seemed to do the trick. Alcohol was out f the question. But what was _in_ question? What could he do to just... express anything. No-one was home. Gabbi wouldn't be for a while. Thoughts Steve had never had flooded into his head. He shut his eyes tight, trying to make them go away.

Gabrielle stared lazily at the wall of the tea room. Her focus had worn thin the past few days, and she was trying to relax before going back to the ED and pretending that nothing was wrong. Steve was at her house, doing god knows what, trying to cope with the possible loss of his mother, the only family member that had not abandoned him during his 'problem' times. The rest of them had been to straight-laced to try and help. They just decided that alcoholism was incurable and he was now deformed or something. He tried to talk to them, but they treated him like a retard, patronised him until he decided to not call again. Gabrielle's eyes prickled with the beginnings of tears. She heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yep, coming." She stood and tried to cmpose herself.

"Gabrielle, it's okay it's just me." The NUM sighed at the sight of Charlotte. Her short blond hair fell against her shoulders, her face full of worry and compassion for the younger woman. "What's going on? How is everything?"

Gabrielle put a hand to her mouth. She was not one to let loose her feelings, but something about Charlotte's whole... aura, made her want to tell everything. A single tear strolled down her cheek. Charlotte stepped forward and hugged her. She knew that Gabbi didn't like to show these kinds of emotions.

"Hey... It's okay. Come on, tell me what's happening." Charlotte released her, and looked into her sad but fairly dry eyes.

"I don't know what to do Charlotte. Steve is losing the only person who stood by him, he doesn't know what to do with himself."

"Gabrielle, correct me if I'm wrong, but _you _were beside him the whole way too!" Gabbi nodded gently. "And I know he is a bugger at showing much emotion, in that way you are very similar, but he wants to be around someone he can trust. He picked you." She nodded again. "Now, what is freaking you out? Because I have never seen such a strong woman doubt herself like you are."

"I just... I don't know what I'm thinking. Why am I doing this? I keep saying the same thin gover in my head: What are your motives? Isn't there anyone better for this?"

"You're scared you have other motives?" _Didn't think of that one, _Charlotte thought to herself, _that makes more sense. I would freak out too._

"I don't know, honestly." Her tears had vanished, and now a strong concerned face was left.

"Do you still love him?" Charlotte knew it was a touchy question, but it mattered, a lot.

Gabrielle's answer was slow, as if she had to think about every word, "No, of course not, that's... that's just insane. Right?"

"There isn't a right answer Gabrielle." Charlotte chuckled at the insecurity of the woman who has always been so stable, so grounded.

"That's not what I want to hear." Gabrielle smiled for the first time today. Two faces fell as they heard alarms ring out in one of the patient beds. Charlotte took a deep breath.

"And that's not what _I_ want to hear." Gabrielle flashed a quick smile before heading to the disruptive sound.

**A/N: Hope I set this out right, I'm not sure about my emotional scenes... Tell me what you think? I'll give free cookies to anyone who reviews. Any type of cookie you want!**


	5. Ah, Mr Taylor

**Finally finished this chapter. Just reinforcing: I don't own anything! (except the doctor with the clipboard) =] Warning: This one is kind of emotionally and physically graphic. If you think you might be reminded of something that you don't want to think about, don't read it. (Contains SI)**

Chapter Five: Ah, Mr. Taylor

Neither Steve nor Gabrielle spoke on the way to the hospital. They were going to pay a visit to Steve's mother, who he felt he had been neglecting.

Upon their arrival, it was as if a spell of tension had been broken, and they started to chat. First about random things, weather, music, traffic, and they didn't need anything more serious right now.

They found Steve's mother's room and he walked straight to her side. Gabrielle sat quietly on a chair near the wall, wishing she didn't have to be here to disturb the obviously sensitive moment. Steve felt a lump swell in his throat, he told himself that he would not cry, not in front of Gabrielle. He knew she had already seen him at his worst, but he couldn't keep expecting her to be there for him. Not after what he did to her.

A Doctor entered the room after a few minutes. He gave a short description of the woman's status, before falling silent. Steve needed to ask something, even though he didn't want the answer.

"Will she wake up?" He hadn't payed attention to the description the Doctor had given, so he couldn't come up with the answer himself.

"I know this can be hard."

"You know bloody nothing." Steve's tone was gentle but firm.

"You're right. If she does wake up it will be a one in a million chance, and there would probably be permanent damage..."

"Brain damage." Steve was trying to pay attention.

"...Yes." The doctor spoke a little to Gabrielle before leaving the room and closing the glass door behind him. Gabrielle sat in the silence, trying to look anywhere but at Steve. His back was to her, but she could feel the emotion swelling inside him. His voice made her jump.

"You can go home, Gabbi."

"Steve, I'm not going." She was soft and compassionate. Her mouth rested slightly open, she stared at Steve's back. He turned around and read the gentle expression on her face.

"Fine. But I'm staying at my place tonight."

"Okay. I'll drop you off." She nodded to herself. Steve agreed to this and decided it was time to go home.

Once Steve was comfortable at home on the couch, Gabrielle was hesitant to leave. Death is one thing, but having your closest family member in a coma is almost worse. No closure, no saying goodbye, no excuse for grief. She didn't want to leave Steve by himself, but she gave herself a lecture. _He's a grown man. He can take care of himself... But he doesn't ask for help! If he needs it bad enough, he will. _She settled on that thought, and left without saying much.

It was later that night that Steve received a phone call request that he didn't like.

Refusing to call Gabrielle and lean on her again, Steve drove himself to his mother's hospital. He rushed to her bedside to find the doctor sitting next to her.

"What's going on?"

"Ah, Mr. Taylor."

"What's going on!" Steve was jumpy and nervous.

"Her brain activity has slowed. She is almost down to no activity. I'm sorry." Steve was silent for a while. He heard the news, but didn't actually _hear_ it. His mind bypassed the information until a few seconds after he heard it.

"Okay." He couldn't say anything else. The doctor's phrase rolled around in his head. _She is down to almost no activity. _He felt it bounce around, he thought about each word carefully. The doctor squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, he found it completely useless. How c_ould you try and reassure someone who is losing their mother... I don't think 'It's okay' is going to help!_

Steve didn't look at the other doctor as he left. He was now alone int the room with his vegetable of a mother. His eyes prickled with tears that he refused to release. Instead he decided to drive home where he can do whatever he pleased.

All the emotions that Steve had stored over the past few days hit him like a tonne of bricks. The nerves of his mother being injured, the worry that she wouldn't recover, the guilt for dragging Gabrielle into this, the anger of not being able to help his mother, and now the distress of maybe never getting her back.

He needed a release. Anything would do. The alcohol had been removed from his house years ago. He refused to go find more. The wave grew inside him, moving around until it began to crash. Tears poured from his eyes and he felt his head throbbing with rage. An idea occurred to him that seemed perfectly logical at that moment.

He stood and walked into the garage, searching for a small box he had put somewhere. Finding the box he pulled out one of it's contents and went into the bathroom. He removed a small cardboard cover from the shiny metal blade and held it in the light. The sharp edge gleamed as it sat between his fingers. The wave shifted again, before beginning to break. He felt it begin to crash down. His mind spun as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. Without thinking, the blade made a quick movement. His right hand shot past his left arm. The blade just nicking the skin, but enough to draw blood. He watched his sole cut as it began to bleed. The pain in his head moved, now focusing on the small twinge on his arm. The relief was small, but it was there. The pain moved outside. His hand moved swiftly again, and he watched as another cut appeared next to the first. He watched the cut expand slightly, and then slowly bleed. His mind switched to overdrive and his hand moved frantically. His breath quickened and he closed his eyes. When he opened them there were many cuts along the side of his arm. It had happened so quickly that they hadn't even started to bleed yet. He watched it happen. Once he caught his breath, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it over his arm. The buzz settled, the pain now focused solely on his arm. His body was recognising the worst injury, and managing it. He didn't remove the towel for over an hour, before wrapping up his arm and crashing on his bed.

****************************************************************

**A/N: Yeah, not a very happy chapter i know. I do have a few things lined up though =] Let me know what you think and any suggestions are cool. I have realised that bribing people is wrong (pfft!) but hey, big pieces of cake for those who review!**


	6. Lunch And Coffees

**Don't own anything, pleas reveiw. =]**

Chapter Six: Lunch And Coffees

Gabrielle rushed around the ED doing various things at once. _Thank god women can multi-task. _She finally retired into the tearoom to find Charlotte bent over the sink.

"Charlotte?" The 2IC didn't turn around but straightened up.

"Hey Gab."

"Are you alright?" Charlotte turned around. Her eyes were slightly red and she looked worn out.

"Just..." Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know. A lot of things, I guess. You know when all the little things demand to be seen to at the same time?"

"I _know_!" Gabrielle went and lent on the sink next to Charlotte. "It happens to the best of us Charlotte, it'll pass."

"I know." The silence was not tense, but slightly unwanted. "How's Steve?" Gabrielle blinked hard.

"He's not good at coping with things. His mother is not around much longer... I'll have to keep an eye on him." Gabrielle had no idea how close Steve's mother _was_ to being very far away.

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are _you _coping?" Gabrielle felt herself becoming defensive. She crossed her arms making a subconscious physical barrier between her and Charlotte.

"I'm fine." They both knew she wasn't.

"I know you're not fine Gabbi. It must be hard. You two have history, you've seen him at his worst and now he may be heading back to that." Gabrielle didn't react.

"Yeah. But I won't let him."

"He's a big boy Gabrielle, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"I don't care!" Charlotte studied her expression. Defensive, worried, stern.

"You want to be around him?"

"Don't do this Charlotte." Gabrielle didn't want to have this conversation. "You are taking advantage of how great a friend you are!" She smiled at this comment. It sounded to harmless, but it wasn't. Gabbi really wanted to talk and Charlotte was so easy to be around, but she knew that she couldn't. Opening up was never easy with her. And this was not the time or place to try it. "I'm heading home. I'll check on Steve on the way."

"Are you hungry?" Charlotte just said what she thought. Only then noticing it made no connection to the conversation.

"What?" Gabrielle smiled but was confused.

"Let's get something to eat. Then I'll come with to check on Steve, you don't need to do this by yourself. Plus there's food involved." She smiled. Gabrielle thought about it before nodding, and they headed out to parking lot, having both just finished their shifts.

* * *

Gabbi and Charlotte walked out to the car park. Charlotte's practical silver car still had a toddler seat in the back for Zac, Gabrielle wondered if he still needed it. She though of how old he must be now, four? Five? Charlotte was already in her car, so Gabrielle briskly got into her own. She followed the woman out of the parking lot and through the city, having no idea where they were going.

Turning on the radio she heard a song by Britney Spears, which took her mind off Steve. She had heard so many rumors about this pop performer, none of which could be confirmed. _The poor woman. It must suck to be a celebrity..._ Gabbi thought to herself about music the whole way. When she saw Charlotte's car, now a few cars ahead, pull over, she looked for a parking. There was one right behind the car she intently following, _perfect._

Gabrielle got out of her car first, Charlotte was on the phone to someone. Her smile was flirtatious, obviously an automatic thing, as she was on the phone. She hung up after saying "See you then" and climbed out of her car.

"Who was that?" Gabrielle had seen 'that' smile many times before, and not many times on Charlotte.

"Oh, no-one." She brushed off.

"Liar! Who are you going to see?"

"No-one!"

"Charlotte!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going for a coffee with someone tomorrow."

"Ooh!" Gabrielle love gossiping with this woman, there was always _something _juicy going on, but it rarely involved the 2IC herself. "So... Who are they?"

"_They_, don't know you." Gabrielle noticed that Charlotte had refused o show the gender of the person. _Why would she hide that from me?_ She thought. _Oh well, she can have her privacy, I have my ways of breaking into it. _Charlotte walked into a small restaurant that was very cosy and pleasantly decorated. She said hello to the woman behind the counter, who she obviously knew. A waitress led them to a small table in the corner for two. They sat and poured a glass of water each, which had been brought immediately.

"So?" Gabrielle was still ingtent on getting _something_ from Charlotte.

"So what?"

"Oh come on Charlotte, fill me in!"

"I'm going for coffee with a friend, nothing more you need to know." She smiled a cheeky grin, teasing the younger woman.

"Like, a date?"

"Maybe."

"Charlotte! You can't leave me hanging like this! What's happening to Zac when you go?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that..." Charlotte stared into her glass.

"Do you want me to baby sit?" Gabrielle's plan was starting to unfold.

"Oh Gabs, would you?" Charlotte looked instantly relieved.

"Sure! But you _have_ to fill me in when you get back okay? What time do want me to come over?"

"Uh, we're meeting at five PM so, maybe quarter to five? Awesome." Gabrielle nodded. A waiter came over to the table and asked what they would like to order. They both skimmed over the menu and decided on toasted sandwiches and coke. The rest of the afternoon, which turned quickly into evening, was spent on small talk. It was only as they got up to leave that Gabrielle thought about Steve.

"Do you want to go check on him?"

"I'd like that." Gabrielle wanted the reassurance of knowing Steve was fine at home by himself.

"Okay, I'll follow you this time, _you_ know where he lives." Charlotte gave a quick wink and a cheeky smile. Gabbi smiled at her and shook her head, getting into her car.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
